Usagi's and Lita's Secert Third Time Mission
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: The third part in the series. Lita and Usagi. Lemon Alert. Kids stay away. Futa warning.


By WDG

Summary - i guess you could call this the squeal to Usagi and Rei's Secert Second Time It Hurt A Little

* * *

Usagi's and Lita's Secert Third Time Mission Accomplished

* * *

Usagi's parents were aware of their daughter's androgynous sexuality, but hadn't known Usagi was dating girls; having come to terms with her sexuality and preference. Usagi introduced Lita to her parents as a friend. When Usagi's parents had turned in for the night, she would pretend to escort Lita out the back to prevent suspicion. Afterward, she'd stealthily slip Lita back into the house and bring her up to her room for an intimate session beneath the sheets.

Usagi wasn't ready to expose her sexual preference to her parents. She wanted to do it when the time was perfect.

Lita slept naked under an orange comforter next to Usagi's unclothed form. They'd managed to keep silent for the three hour expression of their love. With three months experience to her credit, Usagi's sexual prowess had improved considerably. Usagi no longer felt it necessary to pound away at Lita and had learned to slow her pace; delaying her own gratification to work on pleasing her lover; who vocalized her approval on occasions where Usagi unselfishly stimulated her.

Lita lay exhausted on the bed after the session. Her tan skin glistened from the fresh perspiration wetting her slender shape. Pale moonlight poured into the room from a window across from Usagi's bed, cutting through the darkness to cast a gloomy light on the couple. Usagi sat with her back against the headboard; the moon's silver light washed over her face; illuminating her skin.

Usagi breathed heavily in the blackness, exhausted from the love she shared with Lita half an hour earlier. They'd stuck with missionary intercourse for a majority of the session. Usagi allowed Lita to mount her to vary the experience; though Usagi would eventually end up in control for the climax; flipping her lover onto the mattress for an intense finish. Lita had her first orgasm afterwards. Unable to contain herself she wriggled beneath Usagi's thrusts, squealing in broken cycles. Usagi smiled proudly at her success in pleasing her girlfriend for the first time.

Unlike Lita, Usagi wasn't able to identified herself as female, but was unsure now which identity she should accept.

Usagi rolled out her bed, casting off the covers to put both feet on the floor. Lita still lay on the mattress with the blanket tracing her curled form, snoring softly. Usagi crossed the room toward her bedroom window. The window was open halfway and the orange curtains were parted away from the glass. It was 2:00AM and the streets were void of activity. A few cars were parked at the curb. A stray cat wandered down the sidewalk. The cat quickly scurried into the backyard of a house across the street when a car roared suddenly down the quiet avenue.

Contemplating her future with the girls she had come to love, Usagi stared at her reflection in the blackness of the window. Personality wise, she hadn't changed and neither had her appearance. She'd neglected to twist her hair into her trademark rows of gold. Instead she chose to leave her hair in its naturally long and silky state on that hung down past her shoulders to mid looked and felt the same... but something was different. Usagi thought for a long time on what had changed within her, staring nonchalantly out the window with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong?" a gentle voice from behind Usagi asked. Usagi turned around to see Lita sitting up in bed. She held the blanket over her chest with both hands, staring at Usagi with concern in her eyes. Usagi couldn't see it.

"Nothing," Usagi replied, shrugging her shoulders. She put on a smile for Lita as she wandered back to bed. Lita wasn't convinced.

"You must be tired," said Lita, chuckling.

"Yeah," Usagi nodded. She held the smile on her lips as she slid the covers off her space on the bed, crawling onto the mattress next to Lita. "You wear me out," Usagi said, pulling the blanket past her breasts after lying down.

"I wear you out?" said Lita, raising her eyebrows and tilting her chin with the start of a grin. "Who's been the aggressor here?"

Usagi laughed. "It's definitely you."

"Oh really?" Lita asked, starting to laugh with Usagi.

"You've been all over me lately."

"It's because I love you so much."

Usagi sighed. She ran her hands through her wavy hair and shut her eyes. The word 'love' brought her thoughts back to the issue of what she was going to do now that she had another girl in the group. Lita noticed the change and inched herself closer to Usagi.

"What's the matter? Are you having second thoughts?"

Usagi had been this way before. Back when they first met, Usagi had put the same distance between them whenever she got conflicted about whatever was on her mind. The sudden change either made Usagi more aggressive or more affectionate. Usagi discovered that she used the defense to keep her toughness. When she was around Lita however, the wall never held up and was instantly shattered. In those moments she was more in touch with her femininity. Partly, Usagi preferred it that way.

Usagi shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're upset?" Lita asked, inching herself closer to Usagi on the mattress. She wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist, dragging her body to close the gap between them. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset," said Usagi. "It's nothing."

"Then why are you so tense?" asked Lita sweetly. "Let me put you at ease..."

Lita's arm wiggled beneath the orange blanket past Usagi's hips down between her legs. She wrapped her fingers around Usagi's flaccid organ, passing her fingers across its length delicately, feeling it extend in her passive grip.

Usagi smiled. "I told you."

Lita leaned forward to touch her lips lightly to the nape of Usagi's neck, chuckling softly beneath her eager breaths as she kissed a path further down Usagi's lightly tanned flesh. Usagi turned on her back and Lita continued to plant kisses down Usagi's neck to her chest. Lita drew her body atop Usagi and began to caress her breasts in her hands, raising her head to kiss Usagi's lips deeply, her own lips fumbling over Usagi's.

"I want to try it on you," said Lita, her voice a seductive whisper. She held her palms over Usagi's breasts and stared into her lover's eyes, anticipating her response with a still gaze.

"Try what?" asked Usagi, trying to fight off her smile. She knew instantly what Lita meant the moment she put emphasis on the word. Though she didn't expect Lita to go through with it. She'd said numerous times before that she wanted to try giving Usagi oral sex. Each time she would back out and propose intercourse instead.

"You know," Lita looked down between her own legs, feeling Usagi's erection beating steadily beneath her, "I want to try... tasting it... for you."

"Sure this time?"

"You've done it for me," said Lita, "I want to return the favor."

Usagi nodded her approval. "Go ahead."

"Don't think I'll be able to put your whole length in my mouth..."

Usagi shrugged. "I won't stress it."

"Let me take off my earrings..." Lita removed one hand from Usagi's chest to take off her earrinhs. She unhooked the small rose earrings then went to drop them onto a small black dresser on her side of the bed. The small rose tumbled from the bureau when they knocked against an electronic alarm clock, falling soundlessly on the carpet. Lita didn't notice and inclined her body to lightly kiss Usagi's neck.

Usagi spread the length of her body on the mattress as Lita pressed her lips across Usagi's stomach down to her navel, slithering beneath the orange blanket like a serpent. Usagi reached a hand to caress the silhouette of Lita's head underneath the blanket. She grasped the fabric between her fingers when she felt Lita's lips gradually consuming the tip of her penis. Lita slipped the length of her lover's elevating erection past her eager lips, warming it inside her mouth. Her head bobbed rhythmically beneath the blanket and Usagi's lips parted with a soft groan.

Lita twisted her lips down the shaft of Usagi's erection. Usagi fidgeted on the bed and whimpered softly, her eyes flickering wildly in her sockets. Lita traced Usagi's writhing form with her hands up to her waist; clawing aggressively at her lover's stomach with her fingertips; bobbing her head to the pace of Usagi's frantic movement.

Usagi's erection thickened from the warmth of Lita's mouth. Usagi continued to squirm on the mattress, squeezing the cloth between her fingers while ripping at the sheets with her other hand. The pleasure had forced Usagi back against the headboard. There was no space left on the bed to retreat to. Quiet moans escaped between Usagi's clasped teeth. Between Usagi's breathes of ecstasy, the faint sound of Lita slurping diligently on Usagi's cock filled the darkness of the room.

A sudden melody started and a dim glow surfaced in the blackness. The phone on the nightstand played a generic tune to signal a call. Usagi stretched back against the headboard and breathed what sounded like a merciful sigh when Lita pulled her busy lips off her nearly orgasmic erection. Lita wriggled from underneath the blanket and crawled over Usagi toward the phone on the dresser.

Lita snatched her phone off the bureau and dropped back against the headboard. She blew out a sigh, letting the phone ring as she tasted her lips with her tongue. She flashed Usagi a devious grin before pressing her thumb to the glowing face of the phone. "Hello?" asked Lita. She kept her smile as she gazed at Usagi, whose shoulders were heaving from her labored breathes.

"Mom..." Lita's eyes darted to the clock on the dresser. "It's two twenty... in the morning."

Lita rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn't understand why her mother had to yell. "Yeah, it's true..." she said softly.

"How could you know? You aren't around enough."

"Couldn't this have waited till sunlight hit?"

Lita glanced at Usagi, starting to smile again. "I'm not a whore." replied Lita.

"I'm with a friend. I'm coming home today."

"Mom! Calm down!, this wasn't planned."

The phone clicked dead. Lita disconnected the silent transmission, setting the phone down carefully on the dresser. She looked at Usagi and sighed. How could she provide an explanation on such an unconventional partnership, she wondered.

"My mother wants to see who got me in bed."

Usagi nodded. "All right."

Lita raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect Usagi to respond so calmly to the declaration. Usagi was highly protective of her sexuality and went to careful lengths to conceal it. Lita had chosen her words carefully in her conversation with her mother with the intent of keeping Usagi's secret.

"She'll know your secret," said Lita.

"That's fine," replied Usagi, shrugging her shoulders. "Better soon than never."

"What's my mom going to think?"

Usagi shrugged again. "We'll see in the morning."

"You aren't worried?"

"I don't want to worry about that," Usagi answered, shaking her head. "Let's finish what we started."

Lita chuckled. "You liked it?"

Usagi smiled at her. "Let me taste you now."

Usagi swept the covers off her body and crawled over to Lita. Lita instinctively lowered herself on the mattress as Usagi's body loomed over her. Usagi's hardened member brushed between Lita's thighs when she pressed her abdomen against her lover's narrow frame. She reached a hand to comb her fingers through Lita's hair, wiping away the dark curtain to expose a patch of brown freckles. Lita cooed softly when Usagi began to kiss her neck. She swept her legs restlessly on the mattress beneath Usagi, becoming flustered as Usagi's lips traveled down her shoulder to her chest.

Lita arched her body upward; squirming on the mattress; squealing silently as Usagi's hands covetously palmed her heaving d-cups. Usagi's thumbs aggressively stimulated the pink nubs of Lita's breasts, her own lips hungrily tasting her lover's abdomen. Lita had been forced to the edge of the bed with her head hung against the metal frame. She creased the sheets on the mattress in her fingers and moaned inaudibly, feeling Usagi's tongue probing inside her navel.

Usagi parted Lita's legs and pushed her busy lips down Lita's thighs. She buried her head deep between Lita's thighs and began to swish her tongue to taste the wet pink folds of her lover's sex. Usagi engulfed a bright wall of soft flesh in her mouth; her lips sucking tenderly on Lita's dripping pussy. The pleasurable sensations urged Lita further off the mattress as her torso thrashed wildly with each ripple circulating through her body.

Usagi pursued Lita's serpentine movement to the edge of the bed; she hooked her lover's thighs in her arms and burrowed her head deeper, stabbing her tongue further inside Lita, and prompting Lita to cry out from the burst of pleasure she felt. Usagi's tongue spiraled between the pink ramparts of flesh dripping warm liquid on her face. She shut her eyes and clamped her lips to slurp greedily at the juices flooding into her mouth.

The euphoric sensation filling her body made it difficult for Lita to keep her thoughts. Each time Usagi ate her pussy she got better at it. Feeling Usagi's tongue swimming inside her brought her thoughts back to the first time Usagi had pleasured her. Usagi wasn't great at it then, but now she was incredible! Lita let the high of the moment consume her consciousness and she loosened her inhibitions; allowing her body to sink to the floor as pleasure spread throughout. Lita's limp form melted from Usagi's grip and she dropped to the carpet with a soft thud. Her green eyes were nonchalant as she stared up at the ceiling.

Usagi crawled to the edge of the bed to stare down at Lita. She ran her tongue around her lips then asked, "Did you like it?"

"Oh god..." Lita moaned. Her eyes wandered around the room until they met with Usagi's. "I loved it..." she said finally, her breasts bouncing with her chuckle. "You've really gotten good."

"I try," said Usagi, smiling proudly at Lita's comment.

"Come down here..." said Lita, sitting up to wag her forefinger at Usagi. She put on an alluring smile for Usagi. "I want you to finish me off right."

"What if I'm too tired?" asked Usagi teasingly, her smile becoming a grin.

"You can't be that tired..." Lita stood up. The skin between her legs glowed in the dark from her own juices and her entire body was drenched with perspiration. She brushed her hair out her face as she strolled over to Usagi on the bed. "Are you too tired to make love to me?"

Usagi nodded. "I might need some help."

Lita chuckled. "All right... get on your back."

Usagi flipped onto her back as Lita crawled onto the mattress. She rocked her body away from the side of the bed, bent her legs, and reached a hand to clench the erection that speared between her thighs, squeezing it against her stomach. Lita tossed one leg over Usagi to mount her. Usagi shifted her arm to reposition her cock beneath Lita's dripping cunt, which rained juices on the swollen tip of Usagi's erection. The lips of Lita's sex devoured the bulbous head of her lover's sinking member. A wet squelch came as the warm walls melted around Usagi's thick shaft like butter.

The moist walls of Lita's snatch tightened around Usagi's erection until her lover's cock was engulfed within her pink recesses. Usagi left her mouth agape after a soft groan. Lita stretched her body atop Usagi, leaning forward to worm her tongue past Usagi's lips. Usagi wrapped Lita in her arms and the two lovers began an aggressive exchange; their mouths avariciously working, tasting, probing each other.

Feeling Lita's pussy deepen around her hardened sex, Usagi began to thrust her hips upward gradually, squeezing her fingertips against the slippery flesh of Lita's buttocks. Lita was forced to break the passionate kiss when a shrill gasp pushed itself from her throat. Throwing her hands over Usagi's shoulders, Lita clutched the sheets between her fingers and began to sway rhythmically atop Usagi.

The bed creaked constantly to surpass the cries of ecstasy leaving the mouths of both Usagi and Lita. A wet slapping transcended the creaking of the metal frame beneath them as Usagi drove her hips aggressively into Lita. Usagi's hands fumbled on Lita's hips with the increased speed. Usagi hammered her lover's pussy with swift thrusts, her cock clapping inside the pink folds of Lita's vagina until a sharp moan left Lita's mouth.

A waterfall spilled from Lita's snatch as Usagi continued to thrust vigorously, splashing the orgasmic spray between them. Usagi tossed her head with a groan and pressed her fingertips into Lita's thighs to pull her into her final thrust. Lita dropped onto Usagi as warm semen poured into her cunt, flooding her pink walls.

"Did that help?" asked Lita breathlessly, chuckling after her question.

Usagi shut her eyes as semen continued to pump from her softening member. She reached a hand beneath Lita to pull her cock out of Lita's pussy, but didn't have the strength to follow through. Usagi dropped her head back and a satisfied moan left her lips.

"I'm really tired now," Usagi replied.

Lita smiled. "Good..." she said, planting a soft kiss on Usagi's lips afterward. "Mission accomplished."


End file.
